Adonis Alba
)]] Name: Adonis Alba Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Drinking, dating, partying, football. '''Appearance: Adonis is 6'0" and 200 pounds, with a toned stomach, broad shoulders, and clearly defined biceps. He's Caucasian with hazel eyes. His short blonde hair is styled into a flat-top, with a cowlick on the left side that refuses to go away despite any and all efforts to remove it. His face is clean-shaven aside from his eyebrows, which are as gold-colored as his hair. He has a solid jawline and healthy-looking complexion, but his nose is slightly crooked as a result of taking a particularly hard hit in a football game. Despite his regular drinking, his teeth are quite white, thanks to regular brushing and whitening. He generally wears clothes from the mall, usually either plain shirts or shirts with the logo of a sports team. He exclusively wears blue jeans, and has a closet full of them. He also seems to always have whatever brand of sneakers are in demand. On occasion, he breaks out his old letterman jacket. On the day of the class trip, Adonis was wearing a New York Jets jersey with "Alba" written across the back, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Biography: Francis Alba was the perfect All-American boy. He excelled in all of his classes, and led the Aurora High football team to two consecutive championships as quarterback. He later went on to play in the NFL, joining the New York Jets, and throughout his twelve-year career, he was consistently overachieving on the field while still finding time to do some charity work on the side. At age thirty-four, Francis decided to retire from football to get married to his high school sweetheart and long term girlfriend, Kyrie Stone, and raise a family. Francis and Kyrie got married two months later, and went back to their childhood neighborhood to settle down. Ever since she was a child, Kyrie had been dealing with issues caused by a weak heart, so Francis toned down his highly active lifestyle in order to settle down with her. Within a few months of their marriage, they discovered that Kyrie was pregnant, and both were overjoyed. They spent the next nine months preparing for their baby, and discussing how they would raise him. When the time came to deliver the baby, the baby came through fine, but Kyrie suffered heart palpitations while giving birth and tragically passed during the delivery process. Francis was heartbroken, but he had enough money saved from his NFL days to raise the child on his own. Francis wanted to give his son a name that would inspire him to be strong, and after a misunderstanding of Greek mythology (He thought that Adonis was a God of strength), Adonis Alba was born. Adonis was raised in the same upper-middle class area of Denton that Francis grew up in. Francis wanted to be the best father that he possibly could to Adonis, but he knew that it would be difficult without Kyrie. Francis did everything that he could to make sure that Adonis was healthy and happy growing up, reading many parenting books and magazines in an attempt to learn how to be a good dad. Kyrie's parents were always willing to lend a hand when Francis felt overwhelmed. As a result, they acted as a second set of parents to Adonis, although he was not as close to them as he was to his father. Thanks to Francis' very prosperous football career combined with a lifetime of smart saving, money was no worry, so he could provide his son with whatever he needed. They had a good relationship all throughout Adonis' childhood. Early in life, Adonis seemed like a relatively normal child from a behavioral standpoint. It didn't take very long for him to take a shine to sports, tossing a football ever since he was three. Adonis' sporting career started in kindergarten when he joined a T-ball team. He would regularly send balls flying to the outfield, and the coaches were impressed by the athletic ability possessed by such a young child. As Adonis grew older, he joined Little League, where he continued to show his surprising athletic talent. He also regularly played football in the park and excelled in gym class. Adonis began playing football in middle school, and despite his skill, this is where problems began to appear. He was far better at football than he was at baseball, but his attitude was atrocious. He believed that as the son of a local hero, he should receive better treatment than everyone else. By the time he reached high school, his grades had slipped from their former B level to low C's and D's, and his attitude degraded along with them. However, he never directly attacked or disrupted the other players, as his attitude mainly manifested itself in him being grumpy during losing games and getting the occasional penalty for rough play. The absolute breaking point was one game in particular during his junior year. Adonis had been rejected by a girl the previous day, and he had gotten into an argument with one of the other players during practice. With that pent up frustration leading into the game, Adonis turned into an absolute terror. He taunted and annoyed his teammates in the locker room for no real reason, was ludicrously aggressive in the game, and was finally ejected after threatening a referee. After the game, the coach decided that enough was enough, and Adonis was kicked off of the team. Many of his teammates severed all ties with him, seeing him as a disgrace. It was Adonis' expulsion from the team that caused Francis to put his foot down with his unruly son. He had tried to deal with Adonis' terrible attitude the best he could, giving him talks about his behavior in the locker room and how a little courtesy can open doors to a brighter future, but after that disastrous game, he finally decided that Adonis needed a firmer guiding hand, and began to get strict with his son. He banned Adonis from going out on school nights, and established a strict 10:00 PM curfew on other nights. In addition, at the school's suggestion, he sent Adonis to an anger management course and took away his cable privileges until he graduated the course. Since graduating the course, Adonis has made attempts not to lose his temper around the house, lest he be deprived of cable again. Adonis was initially outraged about being kicked off the team, but his anger subsided when he believed that he could now fully indulge in his other passion: Girls. He was sadly mistaken, as most of the girls he used to be interested in would no longer give him the time of day. When he was on the football team, Adonis would average about one date every other week, sometimes more. However, since being kicked off the team, his increasingly poor reputation has made him far less popular in that regard. After being kicked off the football team, Adonis began to fall into a heavy partying lifestyle. Although he abstained from alcohol while he was on the team, he slipped in a big way once he no longer had those commitments tying him down. He does most of his drinking at parties, although he has raided his dad's liquor cabinet once or twice, knowing that his dad wasn't a big drinker and wouldn't notice a can of beer or sip of whiskey missing. However, while he may drink a quite a bit, he refuses to smoke or use drugs. He tried a cigarette once in his junior year and hated the taste, and he stays away from drugs in case he decides to give football another shot once he gets to college. Adonis' relationship with his father has also been strained in recent years. Francis has tried to talk to him about the possible consequences of his actions, such as driving drunk or getting a girl pregnant, but Adonis ignores his lectures and refuses to change his ways. Francis commonly wonders if Kyrie would have been able to control their son. Adonis used to have a lot of friends on the football team. He would hang around with them after games, talking about sports and girls. After he was kicked off the team, however, most of the team severed all ties with him. Only a few of the players will even talk to him anymore, much less hang out with him. When he lost his spot on the team, he lost most of his friends as well. Losing his friends and social status had a dramatic effect on Adonis. He felt betrayed by everyone that he thought of as friends and companions. His relegation to the lower rungs of the social ladder caused him to lash out at the rest of the school. While he had been a grumpy and entitled, but otherwise benign figure beforehand, he was now very irritable and frustrated. He began to appear in the principal's office far more often than previously, serving his fair share of detention sentences. Since being kicked off the team, he doesn't socialize much with his classmates at school, preferring to spend time at parties instead. He noticed that people seem less tense at parties and are much more willing to talk to him, despite his unsavory reputation. He has a small number of people that he particularly enjoys hanging out with with whenever there is a party in the neighborhood, but he doesn't have a real social circle beyond that. Ever since he lost his spot on the team, Adonis has been harassing younger and smaller students. He bullies because he needs a way to get rid of his pent-up anger now that he doesn't have football. If he was asked why he is so angry, he would say that that's just the way he is. However, his anger actually comes from a variety of different sources. His ejection from the football team, his friends abandoning him, and his mother's death are all things that cause him stress and anger, although he would never admit it. The teachers at P.J. Hobbs see Adonis as a sad story of sorts. He had shown a lot of potential when he was playing football, and they expected him to move on to great things. However, with how far downhill his behavior and grades have slid, many of them have questioned whether he will even graduate. Advantages: Adonis has his father's natural athleticism, so he is more physically able than many of his peers. In addition, his intimidating reputation could scare other students away from him. Disadvantages: His reputation could be a detriment as well, since he has been very unpleasant a good amount of the school's population. This could lead to him being killed by someone with a grudge. In addition, his temper could be his downfall if he were to lose it at an inconvenient time. Original Profile: '''Adonis Alba (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Shattered Snowglobe Conclusion: Another large, angry jerk with a whole lot of enemies. I think Mr. Alba's cozy little world is about to go to pieces. The above biography is as written by Aura. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Aura Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Saachi Nidal '''Collected Weapons: '''Shattered Snowglobe (designated weapon, discarded) '''Allies: Kyran Dean Enemies: '''Katarina Konipaski, Jason Andrews, Saachi Nidal '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Adonis groggily woke on the beach of the coastal woods, where he immediately noticed he was being watched by Yumi Nunes, who he rebuffed in irritation. He then remembered where they were, and regretted lashing out so quickly, but there was nothing to be done besides moving on. He wandered down the coast until he reached the cliffs area, soberly musing to himself on what was to come, how he considered himself above taking a life despite his deserved reputation. He overheard an awfully out of tune noise being created by the trumpet of Aria Samuels, further up the cliffs. Adonis quickly bellowed for Aria to cut it out. That triggered the hysterics of nearby Rachael Langdon. The two boys congregated around her as she sobbed even as they remained leery of one another and tried to calm her down. In the process of it Aria proposed a peaceful grouping; neither Adonis or Rachael were inclined in their respective ways to agree, Adonis in particular letting slip that he was at least not completely against violence and was not ready to trust them. That got Aria furious and he began to shame and accuse the both of them. Adonis fired back in kind, annoyed with the preaching. Rachael began to nervously back off, the clattering of her bag as she tripped revealing she had a gun. They tried to confirm that fact, and she confirmed it by pointing the gun at them. Adonis quickly made the decision to run for his life. Adonis was finally able to take a breather in the coastal wooded area. Howeer, the shouting communication of nearby Natali Greer at Kris Hartmann drew Adonis' irritation, and he burst through the trees to tell them off. They mostly ignored him after apologizing, which he was fine with. He settled down to continue resting up and keeping an eye on them. Then, much to his annoyance, Kyran Dean - a kid he legitimately disliked - also joined the party and proceeded to blow him off. Adonis was ready to chew him out but Kris pointed out someone else lurking. Adonis also noticed on a second glance and called for them to come out. The lurker was Tina Luz, who made themselves known with gunfire. Barely missed by the shots, Adonis ran away once more, mindlessly toppling Kyran in his rush out. He found repose once more in the tar pits, settling for a drink while musing on how much shit he'd dealt with while a day had yet to pass. But it wasn't over yet. He was found by Katarina Konipaski, who also liked pointing guns. Exasperated and slightly dazed from lack of sustenance, he started to yell at her. She ignored his ranting, to his irritation, but she made an intriguing offer of assistance, albeit one he couldn't even begin to trust. He stalled a bit so he could think. She wanted to see what he had, while he was sure he was being had. Before they could back and forth further Katarina was attacked by Kasumi White, who was driven back onto the ground by a few gunshots. Katarina held her hostage, demanding Adonis toss his supplies into a tar pit for her life. Adonis wasn't willing to go down without a fight, and he stalled until he could chuck his only weapon, the snow globe. It fell short and Katarina fired. Adonis believed Kasumi was gone; after a moment of shock, he quickly exited stage left. Adonis made it to the scorched ruin, trying to convince himself he'd done the right thing not giving up his supplies for Kasumi's life. He found Clio Gabriella and wearily approached her. Far from his surprise at this point, she had another weapon to point at him, but he kept talking, glad it wasn't a gun. She apologized and he didn't have the energy to be angry. They were found by Lance Adams, who was looking for Kasumi. Adonis obviously knew what had happened; he tried to relay the tale in as sympathetic a manner as he could but Lance was clearly bothered, and started getting into his face. Adonis backed off, Lance began to sob and ran off, and Clio similarly got out of there. That left Adonis alone to find someone who'd been hiding rather lamely in the wreckage, Keiji Tanaka. Keiji seemed rather out of it, and as Adonis pried and revealed what had befallen him that day Keiji made it clear that he was suffering from some sort of delusion about their chances of rescue. Neither of them had a plan, but Adonis was pretty positive that they wouldn't be able to stay together. He wished Keiji good luck and moved on. He stayed there for the night. In the morning Adonis learned from announcements that Kasumi likely wasn't dead. He was concerned that the misunderstanding with Lance would blow up in his face, so he moved on. Adonis wandered the island while eating breakfast. He entered the warehouse and found the corpse of Aaron Chalmers. Kyran Dean had also found the corpse, but made the mistake of trying to nonchalantly approach Adonis from behind, and Adonis greeted him with a quick punch. Kyran fell back, but Adonis knew Kyran, and genuinely apologized for the unintended accident. Kyran accepted the apology on the condition that Adonis helped patch him up, and Adonis gave him some of his medical supplies. Kyran then helped him recognize the body as Aaron, who they both knew and respected. Adonis was bothered and wanted to get out of there, so they did, with Adonis paying Aaron some small mental respects before he went. The two of them traveled to the quarry, where Kyran practiced shooting while Adonis looked on. Adonis was irritable, finding himself with a headache, but as he began to bicker with Kyran they were interrupted by a frantic Jason Andrews bursting onto the scene, closely pursued by an angry and armed Clio. Jason begged Adonis and Kyran for help, while Clio stopped short upon seeing that she was now outnumbered and out-gunned. Surprisingly sheepish, Clio quickly backed down and made her exit. Adonis questioned what Jason had done to anger her so, but Jason responded that he had only made an innocent comment while greeting Clio. He then asked to stick with the two of them for protection, which was agreed upon, and the trio moved on once again. Adonis, Kyran, and Jason made it to the ravine, where they were approached by a heavily bandaged but apparently friendly Michael Crowe. Jason reacted with hostility towards Michael however, as Michael had been confirmed a killer, and held him at gunpoint while Kyran tried to mediate and figure out what had happened. Adonis wasn't necessarily happy about Michael's approach, but he equally didn't like Jason's reaction. Michael and Jason traded threats and insults, until Kyran suddenly became ill from the sight of Michael's injuries and the realization that he had been responsible for the mess inside the warehouse. His sudden illness and the lack of food and water for the past day caused Kyran to collapse, and Adonis and Michael both went to his side. Adonis's attention was shortly drawn back to Jason, however, when Jason's attempt to sneak off with Kyran's now-discarded AK-47 was interrupted by a passing bird. Jason made some unconvincing excuses before trying to run for it, but Adonis quickly caught up to him and they engaged in a fistfight. Adonis got in several good hits before Jason returned the assault, leaving Adonis momentarily stunned while he again attempted a getaway. Just as Jason turned back to gloat, Saachi Nidal revealed herself from where she had hidden in the nearby shrubbery, promptly stabbing Jason through the back and killing him. She seized Jason's fallen gun and attempted to fire at Adonis while he was in shock, only to discover the reason Jason had bothered to try and steal Kyran's gun: his own had no ammo. Chuck Soileaux also arrived on the scene and drove Saachi off with a shot from his crossbow, but an enraged Adonis gave chase as she fled. Adonis pursued Saachi into the early hours of the morning, when he temporarily lost track of her at the lake. He came to the boatshed, where he stumbled upon the corpse of Saachi's former ally Jay Harland, which caused him to vomit. After he recovered himself, Adonis took notice of a seemingly abandoned bag laying nearby and approached it in the hopes of bolstering his own supplies, since he believed he had lost Saachi's trail. It turned out to be a trap by Saachi to lure him near, however, and she ambushed him much as she had Jason, stabbing him through the chest. This proved not enough to immediately put Adonis down, to Saachi's surprise, and he furiously pummeled her despite his own grievous injury until she retrieved her cleaver and struck him in the head, finally ending his attack and his life. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''How fitting that the meathead should meet his end via meat cleaver! Maybe if you had a little more brains in your skull, they wouldn't be all exposed for the world to see now, B10. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Eh, shit happens."'' -- At some point he exhausted his anger and general amount of fucks. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adonis, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Flag on the Play Pregame: *Maybe Everything That Dies Someday Comes Back Second Chances V2: *Fear and Fury *Sad Tunes *Septic *Anger, Violence, and All That Nasty Stuff *The Noose of Time *Good Morning, You Idiot *Connect / Disconnect *It's Kind of Like a Wasteland *We're Mostly Made of Water *David and Goliath Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adonis Alba. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances